


Symbolism

by SkyTheLoner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, I don't know if I'm going to continue this, Inanimate Objects, Morse Code, Now with a plot, Transformation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond find themselves with an unusual problem.





	Symbolism

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring:
> 
> White Diamond the Projector  
> Yellow Diamond the Lamp  
> Blue Diamond the Sink

White Diamond opened her eyes slowly, feeling disoriented from whatever just happened. Had her physical form been destroyed? Was that why she couldn't feel her limbs? Her eyelid slowly slid to the side, as if attached to a hinge. The Diamond found herself staring at a blank whiteness, vast and empty.

_What?_

A yellow beam of light flashed on the wall in front of her, sometimes short, sometimes long. She squinted her nonexistent eyes at the light, watching it flicker, unable to search for it source. Her consciousness, her sense of self, was strangely warped at the moment. She could feel four disconnected arms and legs attached to her new form, but there was no head. The flashing seemed familiar from somewhere. Maybe a movie?

A pattern, she noticed after a bit.

Watching in for a moment, she slowly began to recognize the pattern. SOS!

Ah, yes, Morse code!

She wasn't too sure what she did, but suddenly the wall became a brighter white, then switched to blue, then back to white. Three letters were displayed on the wall:

**SOS**

What? Did she just project words onto a wall?

The light stopped for a moment, then returned. White struggled to read it all, missing half of the words. Something about being awake...

**What?**

The light flickered again in the same pattern, though this time it was much slower.

 _I said, you're awake?_ the light messaged her.

 **Uh, yeah,** White replied, very confused. So she just had to think stuff to project it on the wall? That sounded easy enough.

 _Oh. Thank g_ _oodness,_ the light sent back, though the sincerity of it was unknown to White. Tone was very difficult to detect with messages, and her lack of social skills didn't help the matter at all. By now, she could almost feel her entire new body - a rectangular prism of sorts with four stubby legs on the bottom. A long tail was connected to her back end, leading somewhere else. There was a slightly familiar feeling of  _need,_ something she remembered from  _fusing_ with Steven for half a second.

Physical needs were a completely alien feeling for gemkind, sense they drew all on their energy from the ground before they emerged. Though, she did appear to have a power source, so she should be fine.

 **Who are you?** she asked calmly. Normally, she wouldn't take kidnapping and forced shapeshifting this lightly, but she needed information.

 _Yellow,_ it - no, she - answered. After a moment, she added,  _Do you know what happened?_

White took this information in - Yellow was here too! - and struggled to remember. She remembered being on Earth. Her, Yellow, and Blue had arrived on the planet in their legless mech to visit Steven and to cure the next batch of corrupted gems. That had gone well, she remember looking down at all of those gems with horns and scars covering their forms. And then... she had talked to Steven...

And... then-

Nothing.

**...**

**I don't remember,** she replied, glad for the lack of tones. She would have sounded pitiful.

There was no reply form Yellow for a moment. Then she replied,  _Ah._ A simple acknowledgement.  _I'm not sure if your new form can move. But it's a projector, if you were wondering._

A projector? White tried to remember what that was. Some human thing, she knew.

Steven had mentioned using it to show her a video of someone. About a dance and a quartz-like fusion and music and his dad... It made things bigger? No, it showed images and videos on something else. A wall, for example.

Focusing on her new body, she attempted to jump. She felt herself become airborne for a second, then she hit the ground with a small thud. She internally sighed, feeling uneasy for the twelfth time in her entire eon of life. She tried again, succeeding in turning around ninety degrees, an impressive feat, considering her last failure. Focusing her eyes - technically, the single lens of her projector form - she soon saw a long golden object.

It was various shades of gold in color, standing on a round base, a long metal neck leading to a bulb that was covered by a yellow shade. The lamp had a long wire leading from the base, but it wasn't attached to anything.

Was... that Yellow? Her plug wasn't in the wall. Was she...

 _You can move,_ she commented in Morse code, her light flickering on the floor in front of them. On further notice, the floor was made of black tiles and the walls were white. It was a strange cubical holding cell. They were being held prisoner?

 **You're calm,** White commented to her, projecting the words on the other wall.

 _Well,_ she began, moving the head of the lamp in a way that might signify eye-rolling. _I stopped panicking about 2 hours ago._

**...**

**Why a projector?**

_Because you're always damn projecting._

**...Pardon?**

_You accuse others of having the traits you have as some type of coping mechanism,_ Yellow explained. If she had a voice, it would had a scathing tone.

White didn't answer.

Yellow didn't say anything else. She simply curled up the best she could, turning off her light, the wire wound into a coiled bundle as her base. How odd... Did she not need the cord? She had assumed it was their lifeline.

She attempted to pull the cord from the socket. After a moment, she got it out.

Instantly, she was hit with a wave of dizziness. Her vision blurred, despite the lens being focused, and White found she could not longer see Yellow - she couldn't see anything. She would have been breathing hard if she could.

What was happening?

Weakly, she attempted to put the cord back in the socket, but missed, stabbing the wall. Shale. She was going to die, wasn't she? She tried again, hitting the mark crookedly. Another wave of dizziness hit her, stronger than the first.  It was the worst thing she had ever experienced, though she didn't have must to go by. It was a good thing she didn't have a physical form. The pain was focused on one point. White couldn't move. She was going to-

_**Bzzt!**  _

The surge of energy was so sudden she nearly blacked out again.

_Idiot._

_That thing's giving you energy. You weren't fully charged._

**...** White couldn't speak. She could hardly see.

Her vision slowly returned.

She shifted slightly to the right, seeing Yellow's blurry form in front of her. **w..at...**

 _*sigh*_   _I suppose I should tell you... Our gems are like batteries now. The energy has been drained out. I think there might be a convertor somewhere..._

White simply looked at her.

**wheres blue?**

Yellow paused.

_Oh. She's behind you._

It was at that moment that White heard the sound of squeaking metal.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually looked up parts of a lamp for the fic. I of course ignored most of it - White wouldn't know most of the terminology anyways, but still.


End file.
